


The Snowball Fight

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Dan get into a snowball fight with the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowball Fight

“Ow! Cally!” Dan yelled at the captain as he wiped snow off his face. Ryan was doubled over in laughter after nailing his teammate in the cheek as they walked through the snowy park.

“That did not hurt!” Ryan answered, finally catching his breath.

“It stung like this!” Dan yelled as he shoved a glove full of snow in the younger man’s face and ran as fast as he could away. Ryan hit him with a snowball in the back before the rest of the guys caught up to the two.

“Are we having a snowball fight, Captain?” Carl asked excitedly.

“Why not, G get your butt over here we’re having a snowball fight!” Ryan called making Dan circle back around and stand next to him.

“If you hit me in the face with a snowball again I swear—” He started before getting cut off.

“Dan and I are captains. You get first pick, Danny boy.” Ryan told him.

“But—”

“Captain of the winning team gets to do whatever he wants to the captain of the losing team tonight.” Cally whispered in Dan’s ear making him shiver.

“Fine. Mac get over here you’re on my team.” Dan started.

As soon as the teams were sorted out evenly the fight began, everyone scattering behind the trees for cover as they made piles of snowballs.

Derek threw the first snowball his best friend on the other team as he dashed between trees.

“I’m hit! I’m hit! God dammit, Derek, I’m dying! Tell my mother I love her!” Ryan called as he dramatically held his side and fell over in the snow, pretending to be dead. He then got up and ran to his original destination before he got pelted by even more snow.

Brian and Brandon teamed up and started chasing Michael and Carl after the two pegged Prust in the face. Ryan managed to get a few good hits on Dan before losing sight of him. Mac and Steps ended up getting into a war of their own. 

Everyone was having fun but they slowly started leaving for their warm apartments and hot cocoa which meant it was just Dan and Ryan now.

“Next one to hit the other with a snowball wins!” Ryan called from behind a tree.

“Deal!” Dan yelled back.

Ryan dashed out from his hiding spot and to another but was hit in the back with a snowball. He whipped around only to be tackled to the ground by the taller man.

“I believe I win, Cally.” Dan said triumphantly as he smirked, pinning Ryan’s arms into the snow.

“Dang it.” Ryan muttered, not believing that he actually lost to Dan.

“You’re mine, Callahan. Let’s go.” He said with a sweet smile, kissing Ryan hard on the lips before pulling him up and practically dragging him all the way back to their apartment.


End file.
